Nick,Miley, Living the Life
by DeliciousGirl113
Summary: What happens when Jake ryan trys reenters Mileys life. Nick and Miley are 20 with 2 kids. 5 year old Melissa Hope Jonas and 2 year old Jerry Eric Jonas. Jlily,Niley and more action
1. Jake Ryan?

Chapter 1- Jake Ryan?

Regular POV Miley Feel asleep in Nick's arms while watching a scary movie.

Miley had to admit Nick was immature when it came to scary movies.

Every time there was a dead person he went "Oh My Gosh, Miley! Look at it!"

Miley POV

I woke up to mumble sounds in Melissa's (5 year old daughter) room.

I was half wake half asleep. I woke Nick up he said "What, Mile..." and snored back to sleep.

"NICK!" I yelled.

Nick POV

Miley yelled at me. I almost fell of the bed. So we walked up and went to Melissa's room.

We found her sleeping but movement in the room.  
Miley POV

Something jumped on my back. I screamed Nick to help.

Nick POV

I helped Miley. I turned on the lights and found Jake Ryan.

"You Basterd! What the fuck are you doing here?" I yelled

"To rape a piece of your sluttish wife." He screamed.

"Im not a slut." Miley yelled

"To me you are! Miss me? HUH! I'll make him watch too!" Jake Yelled. 


	2. To Be Rape or Not To Be

Chapter 2 - To be rape or to not

Miley Pov

I cant beleive it!  
Nick was trying to get Jake off of me to stop from raping me.  
Jake slaped Nick knocking him out cold.  
That gave me enough time to stop him but slaping him hard.

"You little smut get back here!" Jake scearmed

"No, I only belong to one man and thats Nick! Dont call me a sumt!" I yelled

At the same time I took a hardcover book and slamed it agaisnt his face.

Thats when Nick was smiling, thats why I Knew he was not knocked out cold!

Nick Pov

I faked being knocked out so Jake wont attack me.

I cant belive Miley did that for love.

"Miley, lets call a amblumce for him." I said it I kissed her hard 


	3. The Kinky Time

Chapter 3- The 3rd Time

Regular Pov

After the Time being tourtend by Jake ryan. Miley and Nick Gets a little Kinky.  
and I mean Kinky.

Miley Pov

Baby? I said

Yes? Nick said back

Maybe we can have a 3rd time? I said shaking

And thats when we got kinky

I was moanning and more

Author Pov

Lolz sorry this was so short i was in a rush

Plz review and Miley and Nick did go all the way with a comdom.!!!!!! 


	4. NickIm pregant

Chapter 4- Nick...Im Pregant.

Miley Pov

How am i going to tell him I Pregant How?

Its out thris child werid cravings

And gross Joe Flirting with Lilly.

Joe Pov

"Hey, sexy lady." I said to Lilly

"Hey read my shrit" Lilly said

"You want be too look..Omg..WoW" I said in amesment

Regular Pov

Its movie night!

Today its just Joe,Lilly,Nick, and Miley

Kevin had to run some earrds

Miley Pov

Guys! I yelled

All a sudden it was silent

Well I dont know how to tell ya'll but Im pregant!I said

Everyone was gasped in surpised 


	5. J03 N L lY

Miley Pov

"Nick..."

"Yea, baby." He said kissing me roughly

Why is joes car in Lilly driveway?

Huh want!! He said pulling away from me!

We immealty went to Lily house with the kids!

Nick Pov

We left the kids in the living room and heard Lily giggly.

I stomped up to the room.

"JOE!! WHAT THE HELL MAN!!"

"Nick?" he said

Miley said "Omg! Joe are you n-"

Lily "Miley?!?!"

Miley Pov

Was joe naked with my best friend!!

"Miley GET OUT! Lilly sceatmed

"No,Why!I thought you where mad at him?

"Well, this is our way of saying sorry" He (Joe) yelled "No get out!"

"Find bye"

Reguar Pov

Nick,Miley,Melssia,Jerry left the house!


	6. The baby came

Nick Pov

the babies oome.

We have twins!!

We have Hope Angela Jonas and Micheal Sean Jonas

Miley is smiling holding the kids in her had

(Meanwhile)

Joe Pov

I cant believe I got Lily pregent I cant believe Nick and miley is going to be so mad when they find out

Lily Pov

"Joe!You said you had a comdom!" i scearmed "Well, i forgot to put it on" He yelled "Arrgghhh!"

I ran into the bathroom crying

"Baby dont cry."he said Why im pregant"  
Look you and me are having a baby arent you happy."he repiled Yes and i love you 


	7. The end

Joe and Lilly has a girl name Emily Jonana Jonas

Miley T wins are in kindergarten And this is the end Sryy i want to start a new story 


End file.
